talesfromjuniperfandomcom-20200216-history
Group Interview
Sirrias and K'harth leave behind Courtney and Lil Billy at Fort Maw and head to Draughmoor. On their way, they deal with gnoll bandits harassing the Fort's trade routes by entombing them in their own cave. Arriving at the temple, Bliss asks Sirrias to see his Shard and talk to Tymora, but he demurs. In the morning, K'harth breaks the news to Bliss that the god in his Shard is the Raven Queen. She hates the Raven Queen, but she's willing to tolerate it. The group get together and clasp hands with their shards, calling the gods. They awaken in a familiar demiplane surrounded by the gods from within their shards. Brodo goes to check the Shard map, and Mask announces that he made the map himself, and it won't help them any more. The gods say that what the Soup Troop is seeing are not the forms of the gods themselves, but shadows left behind within the shards. Sirrias asks how the party can use their shards, and Tyr tells him the boons available from the shards are not handed out lightly, there must be an interview first. Tyr asks Brodo why he forsook his last name. Brodo responds that he wants to make himself anew. Tyr asks Ghorza why she stays with the group, rather than seek out the remnants of her clan or return home. Ghorza tells him that with the Soup Troop, she's found purpose, and if the clan dies out or moves on without her, so be it. Bahamut asks Kinna what she's willing to sacrifice for her mission, and Kinna tells him she doesn't know. Tyr asks Sirrias what he plans to do once he's had his revenge. Sirrias ponders, and tells the god maybe he'll make a tower for himself in the forest in isolation and exile. He doesn't know, revenge may be all he's got. Tymora asks Bliss what's wrong, and Bliss tells that so many things are wrong, the world in turmoil, no one believes in Tymora, Brisko... Tymora congratulates her on defeating Master Sagoda, that people need others to look up. She tells the group there's a big fight coming and they'll need friends to help and a way to get them there. She's leaving a present, something to help summon allies to their side in times of need. Once they're ready, they should return to the place that Sirrias calls home and seek out the quest giver to continue. The boons from the shards will be granted at that time as well. Everyone turns to smoke and disappears from the demiplane, leaving behind only Bliss and Tymora. Bliss asks her god who Harm is, and why she has visions of herself as an acolyte of Bane. Tymora doesn't know, but she sees goodness within her, she should never doubt their connection. Returning to the Temple, Bliss finds 5 coins in the palm of the Temple's Tymora statue. They can be distributed to allies, who can crack them in a time of need to be summoned to the Soup Troop's side. The party discuss what to do, and decide to buy supplies before distributing their coins to their allies. K'harth asks Brodo for a loan from the communal funds, confessing that he's been giving money to a dragonborn he injured early in his adventuring career. When he used to steal money from the others, that's where the money went. The gang buy spell components, supplies, gear, and potions. Sirrias spies an Immovable Rod and Brodo haggles the price down on it with the shopkeeper, who admits the rod is stolen contraband. Finally, the party head to Old Draughmoor and the Temple of Tyr in hopes of finding Glory and other paladins they can count on as allies. Reptilian spies track the party through the ruined streets, and Bliss spears one with her javelin. Combat breaks out and a big snake lizard monster attacks. Archers on the rooftop riddle Kinna with arrows. The party defeat their combatants, and continue moving to the Temple of Tyr, where they see Glory out front. Previous Episode: Temple Mysteries Next Episode: Trial of Tyr 2: Tyr-ious Business